The Unofficial Star Butterfly Fan Club
by LoudAutomata16
Summary: When StarFan13 starts a fan club dedicated to Star, a certain demon prince wishes to join...


**A/N: Well, I decided to write a SVTFOE fic. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

StarFan13 sat in the club room with a wide grin on her face, expecting a large flood of people to burst through the door at any moment. Why wouldn't they? After all, they had been offered the exclusive opportunity to join the greatest social gathering in all of Echo Creek-nay-in all of the world.

The Unofficial Star Butterfly Fan Club.

StarFan13 had wasted no time in promoting her club to the rest of the school. She had illegally printed flyers with the teacher's printer, broken into the announcements system to promote it across the airwaves, and harassed the owners of every social media site until they gave her permission to run her ads.

Unlawful? Yes. Expensive? Definitely.

But Star was worth it.

And yet, despite her massive efforts to alert her classmates, the young girl couldn't help but notice that, as time went along, no one seemed to be bursting into the room and declaring their eternal allegiance to the Unofficial Star Butterfly Fan Club.

"What's wrong with people?" StarFan13 asked herself, "I spent so much time and money to spreading awareness of this club, so why is no one showing up?"

StarFan13 pondered on that for a minute, before she came to the only logical conclusion.

"Of course, everyone must already be a part of the Official Star Butterfly Fan Club," she said disappointedly, as she hung her head down. The poor girl was crushed… now she would never be able to find someone with whom to discuss her love of Star. All those opinions, thoughts, theories and examinations she had about her classmate would never find ears to nest in. She sighed and grabbed her Star-themed backpack, ready to leave for home, when suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

StarFan13 quickly sat back down in her chair. "Come in," she said, barely hiding her excitement.

The door opened slowly, and StarFan13 couldn't help but notice the temperature in the room suddenly change. In stepped a young man, very close to her in age, but one she didn't recognize. StarFan13 knew automatically that he was not a student. After all, it was easy to not notice fellow classmates when they dressed in gray or looked like complete nerds.

It was harder to not notice classmates when they had three eyes, horns and pale violet skin.

"H-hello," said the young man uncomfortably, as if he felt embarrassed to simply be there, "My name is Tom Lucitor and I…I…I would like to join your Star fan club," he finished with a grimace and a blush.

StarFan13 looked at the demon with complete shock and awe. "Well, I'm StarFan13 and Oh… my… God… Are you a-"

"Yes, I am a demon," interrupted Tom.

"Who cares about that? ARE YOU A FELLOW STAR FANATIC?" screamed StarFan13 in pure, uninhibited excitement.

Tom looked at her with shock and a bit of weary. Usually, his interactions with humans had either involved them running in fear or bowing to him as they nervously asked him for their dark desires. The point is, no human being was ever happy or thrilled to be interacting with the young Prince of the Underworld.

But here was a human who, in her bizarre devotion to Star, didn't even care.

"Uh… Y-Yes, I guess I am."

"Sorry. Could you repeat that a little louder? I can't hear you," responded StarFan13 as she put her hand to her ear.

"I said, yes, I am. And I don't want to say it again," said Tom, getting a bit annoyed.

"Just a little louder?"

"I said YES… I… AM!" shouted Tom in his demonic voice, as his eyes began to glow and the classroom started to burn in unholy hellfire. This girl… this mortal had not only forced him to repeat an embarrassing admission, but also had the gall to not listen closely enough for it. The devil looked at StarFan13, searching for the terrified expression most people put on when they saw this side of him.

"GREAT!" shouted StarFan13 as she threw her hands into the air, "That's the kind of spirit we need in this club. Raw emotional passion for the idol of our affection."

Evidently, she did not notice the horrific display going on all around her. The only thing that registered from Tom's aggressive shouting was one thing;

The Unofficial Star Butterfly Fan Club had its first member.

Tom sighed in annoyance, and returned to his normal state. He looked at all the charred and burned desks around him. "Man, I really need to get back to those anger management classes," he said to himself.

"Ah, who needs chairs and desks? When you have as much energy and devotion to this organization as I do, you can stand forever."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that would kill you…"

The only two members of the Unofficial Star Butterfly Fan Club fell silent after that. Tom stared at StarFan13, waiting for her to say something. But she didn't say anything. She just stood there, head slightly tilted, as she stared at the demon boy. If Tom was uncomfortable before, it was nothing compared to now.

"Well, um…" started Tom.

StarFan13 quickly interjected with "Let's start with an icebreaker."

"A what?"

"Just a fun way for us to get to know each other. After all, I should know as much about you as I do about Star."

"OK. What do you want to know?"

"What was the date of your birth? Down to the second, please."

Tom laughed a bit at that. "So you're saying that you know Star's birth down to the second. That's a pretty good joke, actually."

StarFan13 looked at him confusedly, "I wasn't making a joke…"

"Alright, alright. If you have to know my birthday, then its June 6, 1966."

"Wow," said StarFan13 in awe.

"BC," the demon added with a smirk.

"Double Wow," said StarFan13 as she put her hands on her face.

The smirk on Tom's face turned into a full-on smile."Hey, StarFan…"

"StarFan13, say the full thing."

"…I'm just joking."

"Oh," said the young girl, sort of let down by the revelation.

"So, now that you know what kind of a person I am, let's talk about Star," Tom said as he rubbed his hand together in excitement, "Tell me everything you know… her likes, her interests, what she looks for in a friend, what she looks for in a lover…"

"Yes, let's talk about lovers. How do you feel about… Starco?"

The demon's face shifted at the mention of Starco, and he started rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Well, I personally prefer Stom…"

"Please, Starco is the one true outcome of Star's love life. I mean, look at this album I made about it," said StarFan13 as she reached for a binder full of photos. Tom snatched it away from her angrily before flipping through the album. Picture after picture of… Star and Marco.

Star and Marco running away from monsters together.

Star and Marco playing with the laser puppies together.

Star and Marco on a picnic together.

Star and Marco… looking at each other's eyes, with a look of longing.

"GAAAH," shouted the three-eyed demon as he threw the album across the room, photos spilling out onto the ground.

Tom looked back to StarFan13, bearing his sharp teeth at her aggressively. "I've shared so many better moments with Star than that hairless monkey. I danced with her at regal balls. I took her on carriage rides throughout the many realms of the Underworld. I… I… HAVE HAD SO MANY BETTER MOMENTS WITH HER THAN MARCO. SHE COULD NEVER BE WITH HIM."

...

He watched the girl. Now she was supposed to scream and back away in fear. Now she was supposed to beg for him not to end her miserable existence. Now she was... now she was... watching him with a completely blank expression on her face?

"Then why," asked StarFan13 unusually softly, "are you so angry right now?"

The words penetrated his mind. The demon's facial expressions turned from that of hatred and rage to shock and surprise. Tom immediately calmed down and fell to the floor on his knees, and StarFan13 went up to him and put her arm on his shoulder.

Tom sighed. "I just… I just thought that… we had something better… something better than she and Marco could ever have."

StarFan13 nodded sympathetically. "Tom, I'm sure you and her have had great moments together. And…" it really pained her to say the next part.

"…maybe Stom does have a chance to work out."

Tom looked at her. "Do you think so?"

StarFan13 smiled at him. "Do _you_ think so?"

Tom smiled at her, and got up from the ground. He looked around at the classroom. The furniture had burned to something beyond ash. He was surprised he had the self-control to not kill the girl with his flames.

"Sorry about the damages," he said rather sheepishly.

"Don't be. Do you realize what jus happened?"

Tom shook his head.

"We just… HAD OUR FIRST FAN ARGUMENT," said StarFan13, pure ecstasy in her eyes.

Tom looked at her, confused. "What?"

"Every time I go online to check out what other fandoms are doing, they are always having arguments. So of course us Star fans (seeing as we are superior to all those other ones) should be having arguments like this," she looked around the room at the destruction and turned back with a worrisome face, "Just as long as you keep it cool next time."

"Yeah," Tom said with the same embarrassed smile, "Only a emotionally stunted moron would get so hostile over a fan argument."

The demon then stood up with the help of StarFan13 and dusted himself off. He sighed again, and looked at StarFan13 in the eyes.

"Can… can I be honest with you?"

StarFan13 nodded.

"When I first came here, I honestly didn't care about this dumb fan club. I just thought that maybe you could tell me all I needed to know about Star so I could get her to like me…"

He paused, then coughed a bit nervously.

"…but now, I think… I think I'll stay as a member. I… I'd like to hang out more, and spend more time talking about Star with you."

The demon then noticed StarFan13's eyes. They were full of tears and she was sniffling.

"Woah, woah. I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feelings…"

"THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!"

The young girl wiped away her tears and looked at the demon prince. "Tom Lucitor… welcome to the club."


End file.
